


conversations in the dark

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Kallian’s dreams that night remained plagued by her experiences during the blight. The dream started out in the Denerim alienage, a group of humans surrounding Kallian. They taunted, pointed, and turned up their noses at Kallian. It was nothing she wasn’t used too.





	conversations in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> I am very tempted to start a series featuring F!Tabris/F!Surana. It would be such an interesting pair!

Kallian nearly collapsed onto the bedroll with a pained groan. Beside her lay an empty bedroom, which would soon be occupied by Neria. It wouldn’t take Neria long to start the fire. Besides ice spells, Neria also specialized in fire spells. It was a quick and convenient way to get warm. Kallian had no problem taking advantage of it, either.

“We covered quite a bit of ground today,” Neria remarked. She peeled down the blankets before crawling in. The noise that escaped Neria as she did this reminded Kallian of the noise she made after crawling into her own bedroll. “I suspect we may reach Vigil’s Keep by the end of the week.”

Kallian blinked and rolled over to face Neria. “In theory, it should take no more than a few more days to arrive at the keep, but only if we run into no more lingering darkspawn, raiders, and traveling merchants wanting to sell us bootleg dwarven ale.”

“The ale wasn’t terrible… aside from the intense stomach cramps it brought the next morning,” Neria whispered, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

At this, Kallian let out an amused, rather unlady like snort. “It was no worse than the first and only time I ate Alistair’s stew.”

“I’ve heard stories of it and I remain grateful that the stew never graced my palate.”

“See you in the morning, Neria,” Kallian said between the fits of laughter. 

She soon rolled back to face in the other direction, the need for sleep even stronger now. As Kallian fell asleep, she was positive she heard Neria whisper ‘good night’ to her, but sleep took Kallian so fast that she couldn’t be sure.

Kallian’s dreams that night remained plagued by her experiences during the blight. The dream started out in the Denerim alienage, a group of humans surrounding Kallian. They taunted, pointed, and turned up their noses at Kallian. It was nothing she wasn’t used too.

Before slaying the Archdemon, humans looked upon Kallian as if she were a stain upon existence. Growing up in the alienage gave her a bitterness towards humans she would never quite be able to shake. Kallian’s human companions were a rare exception.

Now that the archdemon had been slayed, Kallian’s knife ears were nothing more than a second thought. In their eyes, she was the Hero of Ferelden first and an elf second. Neria, on the other hand, grew up in a circle where she claimed elven and human mages were treated the same.

In the beginning, Kallian misjudged Neria because of her nativity. They met only briefly after Kallian arrived with Duncan. Neria became a warden just weeks before and attempted to strike up some conversation with Kallian, but she was rebuffed at every turn. The next time they saw one another was when the remaining Wardens gathered together to launch an attack on the Archdemon and the darkspawn.

Kallian tried to make up for the original hostility she showed Neria once they became familiar with each other and started traveling together once the Blight officially ended. The goal was to rebuild the Wardens and strength their ranks. It was so far proving to be a more difficult than either of them imagined.

After Kallian’s thoughts shifted to Neria, the nightmare grew darker. She saw Neria and her friends being killed by the Archdemon. Kallian tried to get to them, but they were always just out of reach. This was, by far, not the worse part. When the scene shifted to the last few days Kallian spent at the alienage, she finally cried out. 

If there was a time Kallian didn’t want to remember, it was the events that took place right before Duncan recruited her. Kallian had long since shoved those memories down and all the negative feelings it invoked.

“Kallian, your having a nightmare!” 

Neria’s voice came out of nowhere. It gave Kallian the drive she needed to claw her way out of the nightmare. When Kallian awoke, she sat straight up, gasping for air.

An arm immediately wrapped around Kallian’s trembling shoulders. “Take slow, deep breaths,” Neria whispered into her ear. “You're awake now. The nightmare is over.”

“Thank you,” Kallian croaked out. Bad dreams were nothing new for Wardens. Kallian only hoped they would have subsided now that the blight was officially over. “I… apologize for waking you up. The dreams aren't usually so vivid. At least, not since I slayed the Archdemon.”

Neria managed a weak laugh. “I suppose that’s one thing to be grateful for.”

“And the lack of darkspawn.” Kallian couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her body at the thought of darkspawn. She would never get used to them; no matter how many she struck down.

“I am definitely grateful for the lack of darkspawn.”

The more her and Neria spoke, the less Kallian thought of her nightmare. She was grateful for the distraction. Kallian might not say it out loud, but Neria knew she appreciated the gesture.

When Kallian's body began to stop shaking, Neria loosened the embrace she pulled her in. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Neria sounded unsure of herself, but Kallian appreciated the effort.

“No. Not… now.” The words nearly became stuck in Kallian's throat. Kallian hated thinking about what happened. Any reminder of it made her stomach drop and mouth taste of ash. “I'm going to sit outside the tent for a bit. I need the air.”

She reluctantly peeled herself away from Neria and walked out of the tent. It was then Kallian realized her screams also woke up the other member of their small party. “Hey Alistair. Did I wake you?”

The mabari barked, butting his nose against Kallian’s leg. He seems to calm down until a loud giggle from Neria caused Alistair's ears to flatten down onto his skull. Alistair calmed down only when Neria emerged from the tent behind Kallian.

“I still can't believe you named the mabari after Warden Alistair. I imagine he wasn't too pleased." Neria said.

Kallian snorted. “Not in the least! My other companions instantly took to the name; especially Morrigan. She was particularly fond of the name.”

“I have to finally ask. Why?”

“It was never meant as a joke. The mabari just reminded me of Alistair. Loyal, stubborn, and a strange love for cheese,” She said with a shrug. “If we ever find another mabari that reminds me of you, I'll do the same.”

Neria wrinkled her nose. “I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.”

“Trust me, Neria if it's coming from me, it's a compliment.” While they talked, Kallian shifted closer to Neria until there was barely any distance between them. 

In the past few months, Kallian felt herself growing close to Neria. At first, it scared the hell out of Kallian and truth be told, it still did. The difference was that now Kallian felt brave enough to act on it.

Neria made no attempt to move away. Instead, she closed the distance entirely. “Is that so?”

There wasn't a decent response Kallian could think of so she thought it best to give Neria a different answer. She accomplished this by hesitantly capturing Neria's lips in a kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. Kallian, fearful of Neria’s reaction, pulled away so she could see her face.

“... Why did you stop?” Neria asked, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“I wished to see if you were comfortable with kissing,” Kallian replied wryly. “From the look on your face, I can tell that it was a mistake to end it so prematurely.”

This made Neria let out one of those soft giggles Kallian had become accustomed to hearing. “Some more sleep is order before dawn, but perhaps a good night kiss before we go back inside the tent?”

Kallian decided the best way to answer was to simply kiss Neria again. Sometimes, actions were louder than words.


End file.
